Mi ángel
by Carolina Alisse Cullen
Summary: Mar y Vale son mejores amigas desde chicas, pero Vale tiene un secreto que puede cambiar la vida de ambas, ¿se lo dira a Mar? ¿Lo podra descubrir esta antes de que sea demaciado tarde? ¿Que pasara con su amistad? // realidad paralela


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Cris Morena, RGB y Calderone, yo simplemente juego con ellos

Aclaración: Esta es una realidad paralela basada en las personalidades de Marianella y Valeria, son las mismas simplemente que cambia el lugar donde se desarrolla la historia y los motivos, sin embargo carecen de un OoC.

* * *

**Who knew?**

Éramos mejores amigos, los cuatro inseparables, la envidia de todo grupito, porque simplemente no nos importara que dijera el resto nunca nos dejamos manipular, ni mucho menos que nos llenen la cabeza en contra del otro, nosotros nunca caíamos, nunca le creíamos al resto, porque teníamos confianza en nosotros. Vos, Rama, Tacho y yo, éramos el cuarteto, salíamos siempre éramos los rebeldes que se rateaban del colegio e iban al departamento a las siete de la mañana a joder, a reírse, a cantar, en fin a divertirnos, si a divertirnos, porque nosotros la pasábamos genial juntos, teníamos quince años pero sabíamos de la vida.

Salíamos todos los fines de semana y dábamos gracias a dios que nuestros viejos sean tan liberales o que se preocuparan tan poco por nosotros, pero no éramos resentidos por eso, es mas nosotros nos preocupábamos y nos cuidábamos uno al otro y no necesitábamos nada ni nadie mas. Nos armamos un futuro todos juntos, juramos casarnos entre nosotros, vos con Rama porque serian una pareja hermosa y tendrían hijitos rubios y de ojos celestes y yo con Tacho, ¿Por qué? Porque nuestros hijos saldrían muy graciosos, uno alto y otro bajo, uno rubio y el otro morocho, uno con ojos claros y otro con ojos café, pero había algo que seguro tendrían y eso era unos cuerpos envidiables y deportistas natos. Vos, amiga, hermana, Vale habías planeado hasta donde íbamos a vivir y en el cementerio donde nos enterrarían a todos, siempre soñaste en comprar una de esas "casitas" como les decías vos en el cementerio, porque claro, la tierra seria muy sucia para nosotros y te daba asco pensar solamente en un gusanito en tu cuerpo, vos Vale me habías prometido _"de la cuna a la tumba"_, nacimos juntas y moriríamos de igual forma, juntas a la par, porque vos me dijiste _"si vos te morís, yo me muero con vos"_. Vos eras un ángel, sos un ángel mandado por dios a cuidarme.

Ese día habíamos dormido en el departamento, vos y yo solas, porque Tacho y Rama estaban en la gira de rugby. Vos y yo habíamos hablado toda la noche, nos habíamos ido a dormir tardísimo, una de esas tantas cosas que hablamos fue algo que me quedo marcado siempre, estábamos hablando de los chicos vos me contabas que Rama y vos estaban chapando desde tu fiesta de 15, cuando se pusieron de novios, me acuerdo perfecto de eso, las luces eran rosas y vos entraste con el tema de Celine Dion "It's all coming back to me", con tu vestido rosa casi sacado de un cuento de hadas, te quedaba hermoso pero claro como no te iba a quedar hermoso si vos eras perfecta, rubia, de ojos claros y alta, con un cuerpo divino. Me acuerdo que vos entraste y Rama, Tacho y yo te esperábamos primeros después de que bajaras la escalera y caminaras por esa gran alfombra roja que tanto te costo conseguir, primero Tacho, después yo y por ultimo Rama que te recibió con quince rosas rojas (tus favoritas) y te beso, fue tu primer beso y con mucho amor dentro de este.

Toda tu fiesta nos la pasamos los cuatro juntos y hoy hacia siete u ocho meses que eso había pasado, hablábamos de que Rama no pasaba de los besos y las caricias y vos ya te sentías preparada para algo mas, yo te anime a ser vos la que de ese paso y hable del tema, te dije que venzas la vergüenza porque no era algo anormal, al contrario era algo hermoso. Después vos me preguntaste como me iba con Thiago, me acuerdo que hacia algunas semanas habíamos dado ese paso que vos y Rama todavía no, pero yo no me sentía tan bien con el me acuerdo que yo te había dicho _"te juro que no se, con Thiago estamos bárbaro, pero Tacho me puede y mucho, no se que me pasa siento que todo se cae a pedasos, con Tacho antes era calentura pero ahora no se… es…"_ Y vos completaste mi frase porque me conocías _" es amor amiga, amor puro y sano, se que es difícil porque el y vos son mejores amigos y que cuesta dar un paso y animarse a mas, pero acá estoy yo la prueba viviente de que ese amor funciona, no es solo para los cuentos de hadas, se hace realidad y es eterno, porque amiga-_ me habías dicho tomándome de las manos- _ese amor que vos sentís hoy por el es el mismo que yo siento por Rama, porque mas allá de todo mejor que Tacho nunca vas a conseguir el te ama como nadie, te cuida como nadie y es quien mas te va a cuidar, así que dale para adelante no seas boba, porque sabes que te ama, tanto o mas de lo que vos lo vas amas a el. No te niegues a la felicidad, déjate ser feliz, yo se que la depresión es nuestra amiga, pero tenes que cambiar si lo amas, con el alma con el corazón desicelo porque yo se que el también te ama a vos_" Y yo te abrase porque no faltaron mas palabras, mas nada… porque vos eras mi hermana y eso decía todo.

Después nos levantamos y nos preparamos para ir al colegio, porque yo tenía que dar matemática y vos lengua. Nos peinamos y nos producimos, porque vos y yo sabíamos que siendo la envidia de todas las chicas no nos tendríamos que permitir un deslice, siempre todo tenia que estar perfecto desde el maquillaje, hasta el pelo y la ropa, no podían faltar los accesorios: aros, pulseras, cadenas y bincha. Estábamos casi listas nos faltaba el maquillaje, aunque vos no necesitabas nada, eras perfecta y no lo sabias aunque yo siempre te lo remarcaba, tu autoestima no era la mejor pero yo sabia siempre como levantarla, con mis chistes y mis sonrisas. Antes de salir, casi sobre la hora vos me dijiste que te dolía la panza, pero yo no te hice caso te di una pastilla que tenia en mi mochila y la agarre a rastras para irnos a la escuela.

Bajamos la escalera rápido y salimos casi corriendo, vos querías pedir un taxi, pero yo te dije que el trafico en capital y encima a esa hora era fatal, entonces te dije que caminemos porque el colegio no quedaba muy lejos, llegamos casi a mitad de camino y vos te mareaste, me rogaste que por favor no vallamos a la escuela y te hice caso. Fuimos a un bar a tomar algo, a una mesa pero vos estabas rara como apagada y yo te pregunte que te pasaba, me decías que te dolía la cabeza, yo otra ves te di una pastilla que tenia en mi mochila sin darle demasiada importancia. Vos desde hacia unos meses te sentías mas cansada que lo normal o te pesaban mucho los ojos, pero nada yo nunca le daba importancia, no mucha, porque no era una mina alarmista. Te ofrecí ir al alto Palermo para despejarnos un poco, teníamos la tarjeta de mi viejo y vos de golpe te agarraste la cabeza, pero después me miraste y me dijiste "_Mar hoy tengamos el mejor día de nuestras vidas_" y yo en su momento no lo entendí pero vi en tus ojos que querías eso y te hice caso. Fuimos al Shopping y compramos la primera cámara digital que había salido, vos querías sacarnos muchas fotos para recordar este momento, pero te molestaba mucho el flash y la luz, me decías que habíamos dormido muy poco y tus ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la luz del día y yo te creí otra ves, porque vos nunca me habías mentido pero te veía algo rara igual, no podías mantenerte mucho en pie, te apoyabas en cosas.

Ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, compramos de todo y nos sacamos millones de fotos, habíamos recorrido todo el Shopping y habíamos ido a comer, pero vos no querías probar bocado, querías hacer todo hoy, recorrimos todo corrientes y paramos por fin en una plaza, por mi cansancio. Una vieja vendía cosas como curitas y collarcitos, vos la paraste y elegiste un collar de la amistad o una media medalla, era un sol y una luna, le pagaste y te sentaste alado mío me miraste y me dijiste "_Quiero que tengamos esto para acordarnos de lo que vivimos hoy, para que te acuerdes de cómo soy y que te acuerdes siempre que yo soy tu mejor amiga, aunque tenga que romper una promesa con vos, siempre quiero que te acuerdes que te amo mas que a mi vida, porque vos sos mi hermana, sábelo y quiero que no te enojes conmigo ¿si?_" y yo la pare en ese momento _"Vale ¿que decís? ¿Por qué hablas así… qué te pasa amiga?"_ le dije y pude ver las lagrimas en sus ojos _"Nada amiga estoy muy sentimental, pero por favor no te olvides nunca de esta tarde si?_-yo nada mas asentí- _prométeme que nunca me vas a odiar_" y mi mirada fue la mas rara "_¿Qué decís Vale, como odiarte?_" vos secaste tus lagrimas y me dijiste "_ vos nada mas prométemelo_" y yo te lo prometí, vos me abrazaste pero yo note que ese abrazo fue lleno de amor y dolor, vos me agarraste de la mano y secaste mis lagrimas, porque yo para este punto ya lloraba y secaste las tuyas y corriste conmigo de la mano por todos los juegos. Y esa tarde me divertí como en mucho tiempo no lo hice, corrimos saltamos y nos divertimos, después volvimos al departamento y nos llevamos una sorpresa los chicos habían vuelto, corrimos por ellos y nos abrazamos grupalmente los cuatro, vos besaste a Rama por lo que vi mientras nos abrazamos, pero de golpe sentimos como que vos te caías en frente nuestro, de nuestras narices, sentí como te fuiste de mis brazos y los de Rama.

De ahí en mas todo fue muy rápido, fuimos al hospital en la ambulancia todos juntos y antes de lo que pensábamos, yo estaba en la sala de espera abrazada a Tacho, llorando los dos, Rama llorando tirado contra una pared, tu mama Elizabeth y tu papa Mario gritando de dolor mientras lloraban, mi papa y su mujer estaban sentados en un banco con lagrimas en los ojos, mi mama abrazaba a la mama de Tacho y los papas de Rama estaban paralizados. Vos estabas en un quirófano, ninguno sabia porque tu mama se acerco a Tacho y a mi, nos sentamos los tres alado de Rama. Tacho, el mas entero de los cuatro le pregunto "_¿Eli que paso?"_ tu mama respiro profundo "_Hace un par de meses a Vale le diagnosticaron una aneurisma, estaba en un lugar muy difícil de operar, entonces le dieron un mes a dos de vida, ella sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo así que nos pidió que la dejáramos vivir su vida, ella quería estar con ustedes, hoy esa aneurisma se rompió…_" y no pudo seguir porque las lagrimas se apoderaron de ella, al poco tiempo el doctor salio y nos dijo que le habían hecho una craneotomía abierta, pero que la hemorragia era muy grande y no pudieron pararla, nos pidió que nos despidamos de vos. Yo caí al piso estaba en shock no podía creerlo, hacia algunas horas estábamos en la plaza las dos juntas y ahora vos estabas muerta, vos me lo quisiste decir inconscientemente y yo no te escuche, vos me dabas todas las pistas pero yo no supe armarlo.

Hoy se cumplen 5 años desde que te fuiste y todos los días, estas en mi mente tengo tu imagen y esa imagen de ese ultimo día y de vos sonriendo, no quise pasar a despedirme hace 5 años y hoy no me arrepiento porque tu ultima imagen en mi mente es sonriente y corriendo, no podía dejar que esa ultima imagen se transforme, no quería recordarte mal, no quería que tu ultima imagen sea inmóvil, fría y blanca, prefiero recordarte alegre, vital, sonriente y feliz. Porque vos así lo quisiste y yo no te odio, nunca lo haría, se que me abandonaste, pero también se que me diste algo que ni a tus papas les diste, un ultimo día, un ultimo abrazo, un ultimo beso en la mejilla, un ultimo te amo, por eso no te recuerdo con odio te recuerdo con alegría y te agradezco que me hallas dado todo eso a mi y como te lo prometí no te odio, te amo amiga, como siempre te ame. Siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga y hoy nadie ocupa tu lugar, así que lo único que te tengo que decir es gracias, gracias por ser mi mejor amiga, gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste, gracias por ser vos y gracias por haber existido. Hoy no nos vemos, pero estoy segura que nos vamos a volver a encontrar porque nuestro laso nunca se va a cortar y algún día voy a ir a donde estas vos ahora y voy a ser yo la que te abrase y te diga que te ama…


End file.
